The Secret Life Of Sargent Nathalia Scarlatti
by ZayrianRJ5372
Summary: Nina is sad to be separated from her Ohana, but after being forced to move back to the Hawaiian Islands after a hostage situation, can she learn to handle living with two Ohanas at once? (Hawaii Five-O/HOA/Flashpoint crossover) Rated T for mild Language (SteveXOC) (JulesXSam) (NinaXEddie)
1. An Actual Happy Ending? Maybe

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Hawaii Five-O, or Flashpoint. All characters in this story belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Hey party peoples! Sorry I've been gone so long, A death in the family, and work have been keeping the stress levels high. But I'm writing more now,and should be able to get a couple of chapters done for this story, as well as _10-33 _and _Double The Trouble_.**

**Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me so far!**

**~ZyriaYP01 **

* * *

"Nina, Amber, you're going to be late for school!" Trudy yelled up the stairs. She heard footsteps.

"There you girls are. Any longer and it would be the end of term."

"Sorry Trudy!" said the two, running down the stairs.

"Wait!"

"What?!" they asked, turning around, halfway out the door.

"Breakfast!" Trudy said, holding out an apple to each of them.

They grabbed the apples, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Trudes!" They then sprinted out the door.

Trudy chuckled, then went back to her cooking.

~At the school~

"There they are!" yelled Jerome as he spotted the girls down the hall.

"Hey, what took you so long!" asked Patricia as the two girls joined the group.

"_Somebody_ unplugged the alarm clock last night so she could straighten her hair." Nina said sarcastically looking pointedly at Amber.

"Sorry! I thought I unplugged the lamp, geez." said Amber, smiling sheepishly as the group laughed.

"Anyways, Dad mentioned there might be a pop quiz in science today. Yipee." said Eddie, sarcastically.

"Ugh, great. The one time I don't study, there's a pop quiz." muttered Mara. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked, feeling awkward underneath their stares. Before they can answer, the bell rings.

"And speak of the devil." chuckled Jerome. With a sigh, everyone headed to science.

~Science Classroom~

"As I'm sure you have heard from Mr. Lewis and Mr. Clark, today we will be having a pop quiz, based on the material we have studied for this week. There is to be no talking, I will take your test if you do. You have the rest of the period. Begin." Once he finished passing out the tests he sat down, and began grading papers.

Ten minutes into the test, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Sweet sighed, and opened the door. He gasped when he felt the gun being pressed to his head.

"NOBODY MOVE OR I SWEAR I WILL SHOOT HIM!"

Everyone gasped, and Nina cursed under her breath. As she pulled out her sidearm she thought _'Damn... so not what I wanted to do today. And definitely not here.'_ She called to the man, "Sir, I need you to drop your weapon, and release this man _now. _I will shoot you._"_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" asked the gunman, tightening his grip on Mr. Sweet, and pointing the gun at her.

"I'm Sargent Nathalia Scarlatti, with the Police Strategic Response Unit in Toronto, and the Five-O task force in Hawaii. Sir, can you tell me what you want?"

"There is a man here, one who I need to complete a special...project of mine. Get him for me, and I won't hurt anyone."

"Ok, well how about you let me help you. Tell me this man's name, I'll go and get him for you, and then you two can leave."

"NOBODY'S LEAVING!" He yelled, firing his gun at Nina. Nina stumbled back after feeling a pain shooting through her left arm. She heard the others yelling her name, but ignored them as she remained standing. She ignored the pain as she raised her gun once more, aiming at the mystery man's head. _'Thank god for McGarrett's training'_ she thought about her team back in Hawaii. She spoke, her voice never wavering, "Sir, I'm gonna need you to calm down before anyone else gets hurt. Let's take a deep breath, and then we can work everything out."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He said pressing the gun into Mr. Sweet's head again.

"Sir, you don't need to do that. You're in charge here. I'm merely making a suggestion that we don't scare these people anymore then they already are. But, would it be ok if I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is." The man shifted from red to yellow as he lowered his gun slightly, still wary of this girl.

"Like I said, I'm with the Strategic Response Unit and Five-O, so I know how the police work. I figure they have at least two snipers trained on you, waiting for you to make another move so they can shoot you. Now, I don't know about you, but these people don't need to see anymore blood. So do me a favor, and tell me who this person is you want."

The man watched her. He searched her eyes for any sign of lie, or deceivement. When he found none, he sighed.

"His name is Jason Winkler. He should be a teacher here."

"Is it ok if I ask why you need him, sir?" Nina watched closely for any sign that he may re-escalate.

"I'll explain once he gets here. And let me warn you Sargent Scarlatti. I have the bigger gun. You have five minutes to get Winkler here or I swear to god I will shoot this guy's brains out."

"Ok,ok I can have Mr. Winkler come here, but I need the phone to make that happen. Would it be ok if I used it?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO OUT THERE AND GET HIM?" Nina cursed as the subject re-escalated to red, pointing his gun at her once more. _'Focus, Scarlatti, you need to de-escalate this guy, find a connection with him.' _She then saw a pink band going around the wrist holding the gun. She then got an idea.

"Sir, do you know somebody who has cancer?" The guy lowered his gun ever so slightly then raised it once more.

"My father died from cancer last year, why?"

"Can I ask what his name was?"

"Richard."

"I have the same situation as you, my father passed five years ago. It's been me and my brother ever since my mother moved back to Italy." Nina ignored the lightheadedness she was feeling from the blood loss, and powered on. "Were you and your father close?"

"STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS AND GET HIM IN HERE!" He shot again, this time hitting her in the left shoulder. As even more blood came from the wound, Nina internally cursed. She had no other option now.

"I need you to drop that weapon before I'm forced to shoot. I won't let you harm anyone here. This is the last time I'm going to ask."

She saw the mans eyes become wild, then he decided to make the choice of raising the gun and pointing straight at her chest. She could feel herself becoming lightheaded."Don't make me do this." She tried to plead with the man.

"Too late Sargent Scarlatti." He said as he pulled his finger back. Nina was faster. When the class opened their eyes, they saw the man's body on the ground, Nina's gun smoking. She frowned as she lowered her gun and looked at the body. She quickly walked over to her desk, picked up her jacket, and covered the head where the bullet hole was. She then winced as she moved her arm, and, ignoring the pain, went over to her classmates and Teacher, who were in shock. She crouched down next to Mr. Sweet.

"Mr. Sweet, are you ok? He had you in a pretty tight grip there." Mr. Sweet nodded, seeming to have lost the ability to form words, which worried Nina.

"Mr. Sweet, I need you to squeeze my hand if you're ok." She said, taking Mr. Sweet hand in hers. After a brief moment, to her relief, she felt a slight squeeze. "Ok, we need to get you guys out of here, so give me one minute, and we'll leave." The others nodded, and stayed seated as Nina gently let go of Mr. Sweet's hand to reach for her phone. She let out a gasp of pain as her left arm was moved when she stood up. The others looked at her in concern. "Nina, you gonna be okay?" Eddie asked. She didn't reply as she slowly sank to the ground, her face contorted with pain."Nina..." Eddie slowly walked towards her. She looks up at him with watering eyes, and says in a strained voice "I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." They heard her breathing slow, and looked to see her slowing down her heartbeat. Once she was in control, she slowly took out her phone, and dialed the emergency line.

* * *

**Don't be mad at me! I know it was a sudden stop, but I needed someway to start the second chapter, and this was the only way I could think of. I'll make a better ending next time, I promise!**

**Keep an eye out for Chapter 7 of Double The Trouble, coming soon!**

**~ZyriaYP01**


	2. A Doubtful Danno and Eddie

_"Liverpool police, what is your emergency?"_

"This is Sargent Nathalia Scarlatti, Badge number 9723. I'm currently inside the classroom that was taken hostage. Can you patch me through to the Sargent leading this case?"

_"Right away Sargent Scarlatti. Does anyone need EMS?"_

"No, we're ok. Thank you." Nina heard the dispatcher type something into her computer, then heard the ringing tone once more; a couple seconds she heard a voice.

_"Sargent Scarlatti? This is Sargent Ryan with the Liverpool Hostage Negotiation team. Is everything ok in there?"_

"None of my friends are hurt, but the subject is dead. I had my sidearm with me, and initiated negotiation, but every time it seemed like we had a connection, he re-escalated. I'm not sure what his name was, but he was looking for one of the professors here, Jason Winkler. When I initiated negotiation he shot me once in my left arm, and later again in my left shoulder."

_" We know, we had our tech patch into the security cameras in the room. Do you need immediate medical attention?"_

"No, I can wait. Is there any investigation process that I need to go through?"

_"No, fortunately before you came here, you made arrangements with Parliament that you would have full jurisdiction here. Everything you did during the negotiation was by the books, and the priority of life code was used to it's fullest extent. Now we are clearing the rest of the building to make there are no further dangers. Once we complete that task, an officer will come to get you and your friends. Until then just hold tight and let us do the rest."_

"Great, thank you Sargent Ryan."

_"Just doing my job, Sargent. Is there anyone you would like me to inform about today's events?"_

"Could you please contact Steve McGarrett of Hawaii Five-0? He knows who to contact after that."

_"Of course. We'll get you outta there in a minute ok?"_

"Great, thank you. Bye" Nina heard the phone click and she hung up. She turned around and explained to the others what was happening. She then sat down against the wall and sighed. She closed her eyes and grunted in pain as she felt pain shooting throughout her left arm. Eddie and the others looked at each other worryingly. Everyone turned and silently looked at Eddie, who then sighed and nodded his head. He turned, and walked over to Nina, putting a hand on her shoulder gently as to not scare her. Nina opened her eyes and blinked a couple times, then looked to Eddie in confusion.

"You've lost a lot of blood," Eddie squatted down beside her, and took her left arm gently in her hand, "You need to get your arm fixed up before you do anything else." Before Nina could protest, Eddie gave her a knowing look, and said, "Don't make me sick Danno on you." Nina's cell phone rang a moment later, and a picture of Danno popped up. Nina groaned. "It's like he's freaking psychic!" Before she could answer, Eddie snatched the phone away from her, and took the call.

"Nina's phone, Eddie speaking...Oh, hey Danno!...yeah she's right here...yeah she was shot twice in the shoulder...lost a lot of blood so far...yeah, she denied medical treatment...McGarrett's been training her...ok...here she is...Bye Danno!" He handed the phone to Nina, and smiled as she glared at him. She took the phone, took a deep breath, and lifted the phone to her ear.

"H-Hello?"

_"NATHALIA SCARLATTI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER TO THE MEDIC IMMEDIATELY. ARE YOU INSANE?! THINKING YOU CAN PULL A STUPID STUNT LIKE SUPER SEAL AND GET AWAY WITH TWO BULLET WOUNDS SAYING IT'S A SCRATCH!" _As Danno stopped his rant to take a breath, Nina quickly jumped in.

"Uncle Danno I only denied treatment until the others had been looked at. Then, I promise you, I will go to the hospital and get the wounds checked out. Just do me a favor..."

_"Depends on what it is, babe..."_

"Don't even mention this incident to Chin. It's hard enough when he's the not so protective big brother, but if he finds out I just got shot _twice_..." She could hear Danno hesitating and became suspicious. "You haven't told him yet, _right_?"

_"The phone may or may not be on speaker right now..."_

_"Nat, are you ok?" _Nina flinched at the sound of the worry and anxiety in Chin's voice and hurried to reassure her brother.

"Chin, guys, I'm fine. My left arm currently has two bullet holes in it, but besides that I'm perfectly fine."

_"PERFECTLY FINE?! ARE YOU INSA-Shut up Daniel. Nat, any permanent damage?"_ Nina smiled as she heard Danny cursing Steve out quietly in the backround.

"Nah they're both through and through. Nothin to worry about." Eddie and the others looked at her in disbelief. She stuck her tongue out at them. The paramedics came in, and she motioned to Mr. Sweet before pulling out her Five-0 badge and showing it to them. They nodded, and headed over to the others. She turned back to her phone, and sighed.

"Guys, I gotta go, the medics just arrived. Boss, do me a favor and call Sarge and Spike? Tell them what happened and that they can call me if they want to? Emphasize that I'm ok."

_"No problem Nat, you just get better ok?" _

"10-4, Boss. I'll call you guys later, ok?"

_"Later Nat!" _Once she hung up the phone, the medics moved over to her.

"Sargent Scarlatti, we've looked over the others, and they're all perfectly fine. We'd like to take you to the Liverpool Medical Center to get stitched up. The bullets are through and through, so no surgery is required."

"It's alright, I have a stitching kit back in my room. My friends and I live in the same house, so they can make sure I get back ok." The paramedics looked dubious, but at Nina's look, and the others' nods, they nodded and packed up their gear, giving Nina a nod, and leaving the room. Nina sighed, and turned to the nearest officer in the hallway outside of the room.

"Find out who this guy is. Also get Jason Winkler in here...he may be able to help identify the body. Let me know if any problems arise." After seeing the officer nod, and head off, she headed back into the room to the others who were sitting back in their seats, with Mr. Sweet at his desk. They looked up as Nina walked in. Nina smirked.

"Mr. Sweet, due to the circumstances I think we should postpone the test until tomorrow." The others laughed at the thought of the test that they had abandoned. Mr. Sweet smiled and took a deep breath before standing up.

"Yes, I think that would be best Nina. Take a break from the rest of your classes for today, go back to the house, get some rest, and i'll see you all tomorrow." Nina and the others nodded, grabbed their bags, and made their way out of the school. Nina spoke to the others as they walked back to the house.

"Guys, I know you have a lot of questions, but I can't answer all of them." at the others protests, she held up a hand, silencing them. "At least, not without Eddie's help. But we'll answer questions back at the house once I'm stitched up-" Before Nina could finish her sentence, her phone rang. Pulling it out, Nina groaned as Ed's name popped up on the screen. "Damn it," she groaned, "Why does it have to be Ed of all people." she glared at Eddie when he burst out laughing. She answered the call.

"Hey Ed..."

_"Nathalia you have one minute before Sarge, Spike and the rest of the Team book a flight to Liverpool to put you through interrogation."_

"Is the phone on speaker? I only want to explain once."

_"You're on our channel so yeah."_

_"Sis, how you doin? Are you ok? Is Eddie ok? What happened? Is there any-"_

_"Spike, why don't you let Nat talk before she's overloaded by your questions." _

"Thanks, Ed. Guys, I'm fine. Some guy bursts into my science classroom with a gun, looking for my drama teacher. I initiated negotiation, and he shoots me, by accident. I try to find a connection, and he deescalates momentarily, reescalates, and shoots me in the arm again. I raise my gun, tell him I'll have to shoot him if he tries to shoot again, which he does, so boom goes my gun, and he's down. The GSW's are through and through. No prob. Now, I'll call you later, cause I gotta get stitched up. Oh, and yeah, Eddie and the other's are fine." By this time, they had arrived back at Anubis House.

_"Alright, but we want day by day updates, ok? And make sure Eddie calls us."_

"Copy that, Boss. I'll talk to you guys later ok?"

_"Bye Nat!"_

"Bye Guys." As Nina put her phone away, they entered the common room where Trudy was sipping a cup of tea. She looked up, and when she saw Nina, jumped up to help her onto the couch. Nina waved her off and gave her a thankful smile. "Trudes, I'm fine, I just need the first aid kit from my room please. Oh, and my laptop if you could." Trudy nodded, gave everyone a smile, and hurried upstairs. Nina turned to Eddie and nodded. He looked at the others, dubious, and then back at her. He sighed as she nodded, and turned to the others.


End file.
